Cause Birthday
by RizuStef
Summary: Karena perayaan ulang tahun Len di Jerman, Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang perempuan./summary gagal./mind to RnR?


**Cause Birthday**

**By : RizuStef**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha corporation, Cypton future media**

**Pairing : Kagamine Len – Kagamine Rin**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Karena perayaan ulang tahun Len di Jerman, Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang perempuan.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur kecepatan.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Don't like don't read! But I hope you like it.**

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Len!" Teriak 4 orang kepada seorang pemuda yang berambut _honeyblonde_. Ini adalah tahun keduanya di Jerman. Seharusnya dia sedang kuliah kedokteran sekarang. Tetapi, ia terlambat datang dan akhirnya ia harus menunggu tahun depan.

"Wah. Kalian ingat ya? _Danke!"_ Ucapnya.

Setelah meniup lilin, memotong kue dan membuka kado, akhirnya ia diminta ke balai kota.

.

.

"Ayo, lempar sampah sebanyak-banyaknya!" Teriak pemuda bersurai biru tua yang memiliki nama Kaito Shion.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Len, "Kenapa aku harus menyapu balai kota dengan sampah yang sengaja kalian buang?" Lanjutnya.

"Len, kalau di Jerman, orang yang berulang tahun harus menyapu balai kota, sampai seorang wanita menghampirinya baru boleh berhenti." Jelas perempuan berambut pink sepinggang –Megurine Luka.

"Eh? T-tapi, kemarin saat Gakupo berulang tahun, ia tidak disuruh menyapu." Len menyela.

"Itu karena Gakupo sudah memiliki kekasih, kau kan masih Jones." Balas Meiko. Maksudnya perempuan berambut coklat pendek itu.

**Jleb!**

Len langsung pundung di pojok ruangan seketika sambil mengeja kata-kata, "Jones. Jones. Jones."

"Sudah cepat kerjakan!" Perintah Kaito.

Akhirnya Len mulai menyapu balai kota.

10 menit..

25 menit..

46,7 menit..

59,3 menit..

1 jam..

Tak kunjung ada wanita yang menghampiri Len, Akhirnya dia tidak berhenti menyapu balai kota yang terus dipenuhi sampah-sampah.

Len sudah kehilangan harapan, dia memang jones.

**Jleb!**

Lalu tiba-tiba…

"Hai."

Len menoleh tetapi dia malah bengong.

"Permisi, ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya perempuan berambut _honeyblonde _tersebut.

"Ah.. M-maaf." Ucap Len lalu menunduk.

"Kasihan sekali kau, pasti kau sedang berulang tahun kan? Berarti ulang tahun kita sama. Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Ucap perempuan itu.

"E-eh. Bagaimana kau tahu? Oh, Selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga," Balas Len.

"Terima kasih," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan berpita itu lalu duduk di kursi yang terdapat di dekat mereka.

Len lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyapu balai kota juga? Kau kan hari ini berulang tahun juga. Atau, kau sudah memiliki kekasih ya?" Tanya Len alas tinggi #karena panjang lebar sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

Ia menatap Len bingung, lalu dia tiba-tiba tertawa.

Len jadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil bertanya, "M-memangnya ada apa? Mengapa kau tertawa begitu?"

Perempuan itu menghapus air mata di ekor matanya.

"Kau belum tahu ya? Pasti kau penduduk baru disini. Biasanya, yang diminta menyapu balai kota adalah laki-laki yang belum memiliki kekasih," Jelas perempuan itu, "Ah, namaku Nekagami Rin. Namamu siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" Len tertawa malu, "Namaku Kagamine Len," Tambah Len.

Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Rin itu lalu tersenyum sambil terus menatap wajah Len. Lalu Len yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya merasa risih dan menoleh.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu tampan juga ya," Ucap Rin. Dan, Rin, kau berhasil membuat pria disampingmu nge-plai (?)

"Hehehe. Benarkah? Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau aku tampan. Selain orang tua ku," Len lalu menunduk karena ia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah semerah ikan rebus sekarang. #karena kepiting atau udang rebus sudah terlalu _mainstream._

Samar-samar, Len melihat Rin dari ekor matanya sedang memberikan bahasa isyarat pada seseorang. Ia lalu melihat kepada siapa Rin berbahasa isyarat.

Len menatap kedepan dan menemukan seorang wanita yang berambut _tosca _selutut dikuncir ala _twintail_.

"Len, yang berambut biru tua itu temanmu kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Maksudmu Kaito? Iya, itu temanku." Jawab Len sambil menatap keempat temannya yang sedang mengobrol, Kaito salah satunya.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Itu, perempuan yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu adalah Miku, temanku dari kecil. Ia sudah menyukai… Siapa namanya? Kito itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kaito." Ucap Len mengoreksi.

"Ya, pokoknya dia lah," Jawab Rin.

Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga petang menjelang.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian…

.

.

Rin sampai di taman Crypton. Len yang menyuruhnya kesana.

"Maaf, Rin. Sudah lama?" Tanya Len begitu sampai.

"Tidak kok. Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Rin langsung _to-the-point._

"Ehm… Sebenanya aku… _D-daisuki da yo!"_

Rin diam menatapnya.

"L-len, maafkan aku, aku tidak m-" Belum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Len langsung memotong, "Tidak apa-apa Rin. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik buatmu,"

Rin bengong lagi menatapnya. "Aku tida-"

"Sudah Rin, tidak usah dipaksakan," Len memotong lagi.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang!" Teriak Rin.

**Toeng?!**

Len lalu _sweatdrop_.

"Tadi aku mau bicara, kau malah memotong ucapanku terus," Ucap Rin.

Len lalu tertawa malu.

"Tadi itu… Artinya… A-aku me-menyukaimu Rin!"

Rin lalu terdiam…

"S-sebenarnya a-aku juga L-len," Rin menunduk, "T-tapi… aku harus pindah ke kota lain. M-maafkan aku Len!" Rin lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih diam mematung.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian… (Tiga bulan lagi?)

.

.

Len melangkah gontai ke kursi yang didudukinya. Ia lalu melempar tasnya dan ia segera membanting kepalanya keatas meja dengan lengan kiri sebagai tumpuannya.

Ya, Len memang belum bisa _move on _dari Rin.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menunggu dosen yang langganan telat datang.

Salah satu sahabatnya di universitas, Hibiki Lui. Yang sudah mengetahui semua tentang Rin dari curhat Len lalu menghampirinya.

"Hey Len, kau kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut jingga itu.

"Hm… Seperti biasa," Ucap Len malas.

Lalu, kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi ribut-ribut. Lui menoleh kearah pintu.

'Oh, anak baru.' Batinnya. Tetapi sesuatu menariknya untuk melihat ke anak baru itu lagi.

'Rambut honeyblonde, pita dikepalanya, tinggi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Len. Seperti tidak asing. Jangan-jangan…"

Lui lalu menggoyan-goyangkan tubuh Len seraya berkata, "Len, coba kau lihat dia! Cepat!"

Len menaikkan kepalanya sambil mendengus. Dia terksiap melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

"R-rin?!" Panggil Len kaget.

Merasa dipanggil, anak baru itu pun menoleh.

"Len!"

**.**

**END**

**.**

Kembali lagi bersama author gajelas ini!

Gomen karena endingnya gantung ._.

Gomen juga kalau yang **different self** selalu lama update ._.

Gomen juga karena alurnya benar-benar cepat.

Gomen juga kalo ceritanya bener-bener aneh dan ga jelas

Go- UDAH WOY!

Ah, kalau perayaan ulang tahun di Jerman itu salah, author minta maaf ya, soalnya aku juga tau itu dari on the spot.

Oke, jangan lupa review yaa… v.v


End file.
